numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Sixteen (character)
'''Sixteen '''or '''16 '''is an upcoming Numberblock made of 16 blocks. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Appearance 16 is made of 10 white blocks and 6 indigo blocks. He can make both a 4 by 4 square or a 2 by 8 or 8 by 2 rectangle. Appearances * Sixteen Appearances: ?/? Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's original design for Sixteen is female and in four different shades of purple. She would have the same face as either Four or Nine but with eyelashes. TSRITW's design is like that but green and no eyelashes. According to TSRITW, 16 likes flushing heads down the latrine and easing her way with sour cream, a reference to YDKJ. Arifmetix's design is purple but has one long eyelash on each eye, and has eyebrows of 4 blocks. ALARM BOB OMB's design of Sixteen is the same as MDZ’s. MDZ‘s 1st design is 4 shades of blue and is a square (4x4). His 2nd design is white with red and indigo with dark green (even though they are purple in the picture) limbs. They were fixed in the newer version Hayden’s Sixteen is a super hero and is a huge fan of Octoblock. EPICDRAGON7778's Sixteen has Shoes like 15 but Ten and Six Coloured Shoes Tungster's Sixteen is a video gamer with 2 8's called doublepus's. Tungster's New Sixteen is called centiblock and is male, he loves squares and round things at the same time, including pi and four. he has 8 arms and 8 legs making 16 limbs Stikbot1992's Sixteen, like many other prototype designs of Sixteen, loves video games and is white, red and indigo, but with purple limbs. Gallery Numberblock 16 turns into a barbershop quartet (Square version).png |Gabe Sotillo's Sixteen Sixteen.png| 's Sixteen Sixteen-jaylimbs.png|Arif Khamis-Yussuf’s Sixteen 31AA3FBF-0A6F-482D-9F90-6892CDA3436C.png|MDZ’s Sixteen Sixteen.PNG|MrYokai’s Sixteen (actually 4 layers) Sixteen 16.png| 's Sixteen 16.png| 's Sixteen SIXTEEN ALONE YAYAYA.png|SoSR's 2nd design of Sixteen AX05 15.png| 's Sixteen 16 2nd.png| 's 2nd Sixteen Screen Shot 2019-01-31 at 9.05.12 AM.png| ’s Sixteen My 16 3.PNG| 's Sixteen new 16.png| 's 2nd Sixteen C37F1D1C-DD45-459D-88E7-FA5952EC38F4.png|"Why Did I Put This?" by B824CE92-2A36-4935-B646-E109B28D9142.jpeg|"HELP" by Безымянный28.png| 's Sixteen 6F95F5B3-F71E-4D20-9FE6-60E14EE07A43.png| 's Sixteen My sixteen.PNG| 's Sixteen 3FD1F97E-4AA9-4922-B454-53E2C3CA8CC0.png|MDZ’s 2nd Sixteen Sixteen1.JPG| 's design of 16 16 numberblock.png| 's Sixteen Sixteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.png| 's Sixteen Numberblock 16.jpg| 's Sixteen Finn 16.png|Finn's Sixteen my better 16.png| 's Sixteen bandicam 2019-02-16 14-12-45-590.png|Tungster's Sixteen numberblocks 16.png| 's Sixteen IMG_20190223_070254_kindlephoto-828239447.jpg| 's Sixteen Just dance.png|TTT Guy's Sixteen 21710277-7210-4C99-AF6A-678D9AE303DD.png|MDZ fixed version of his 2nd 16 Numberblock 16.png|Tungster's 2nd Sixteen Sixteen_by_Stikbot1992.jpg| 's Sixteen Siffteen.png| 's Sixteen image.jpg| ’s Sixteen Trivia * Sixteen's numeral means: ** 14 in Octal. ** 18 in Duodecimal. ** 22 in Hexadecimal. ** 26 in Vigesimal. *** In the vigesimal system, the numeral for 16 is G. *** According To Punchcar63’s Barbershop Fours cast list, Sixteen is voiced by Faith33xx. Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 8 Numberblocks Category:Tesseract Numberblocks Category:Biquadratic Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 16 Numberblocks Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:Half Numberblocks Category:Number Sixteen Category:Numberblocks Episodes Category:Male Category:Not out Category:^2 numberblocks